Where Were We
by mahooola
Summary: A soft, romantic look at what could have happened in 1x12 after Willa walked in on Waverly and Nicole in the barn. May continue this/update the rating if there is interest. I am new to fanfiction but just couldn't not resist this pairing. Please review!
1. Interruptions and Emotions

Chapter One: Interruptions and Emotions

Waverly walked out of the barn, across the lawn and into the homestead, hurrying into her small bedroom, slamming the door and practically throwing herself onto her bed. She breathed in the smell of the house, the house that she and Wynonna had worked so hard to make a home again and wanted to cry. Okay, maybe Wynonna hadn't actually been that helpful but now Willa was back and suddenly the homestead didn't feel so homey anymore. For the first time in a long time, since Wynonna had come back and they had made some sort of calm amongst this giant storm of bullshit that was their lives, all she could feel here were the unhappy memories.

And they weren't of that night. Instead of the horrible heat of fire and a throat raw from screaming, thoughts of laughter at her expense, hidden tears, and a young childhood under the rulership of queen Willa, the chosen one, daddy's favorite and Wynonna's best friend rushed through her head. Waverly had no idea what to do anymore or, really, what to even feel. She just felt a dull loneliness, like she didn't have anyone to turn to. Wynonna seemed happy to have her sister back, Gus thought they could all heal now that they were whole and Shorty, Shorty was gone. Waverly knew that she should be feeling happy right now, that that's what people wanted her to feel and that's how you're supposed to feel when you find your sister, who everyone thought was dead, perfectly healthy a part from a hefty dose of brain wish. There was one person, the only person Waverly really wanted, that Waverly's sure would understand but the small brunette was worried she, and Willa, had just really hurt her after what happened in the barn.

With a sigh and a heavy sense of dread in her chest Waverly sat up in bed, picked up her phone, and started scrolling through her contacts. She was listed under Officer Hot, an inside joke that Wynonna had come too close to getting a time or two already but Waverly couldn't help herself. The picture of Nicole was what got her, Waverly almost started crying. Nicole was smiling back at Waverly in the photo. Waverly had snapped it on a rare day when it had just been the two of them on the property and there weren't any revheads hunting for the Earps. Nicole looked so happy and relaxed, her gaze filling Waverly with happiness and a sense of safety and security that was often missing from her life. Waverly's fingers hovered over the call button for a moment before she took the plunge, pressing it quickly before putting the phone to her ear. It rang only twice before Nicole picked up in silence.

"Hi" eeked out Waverly, her voice, high pitched and soft, betraying her nerves.

"Hi Waverly, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

Waverly's heart sunk. Had she really done it this time? With Champ she had hated pet names, they made her feel childish and controlled, but this sudden formality from Nicole felt wrong and cold.

"I...umm, said that I would call and I'm so sorry that Willa walked in on us and she just makes me feel so, so, crazy! And I don't know where Wynonna is but nothing is right with her either, now that she and Willa are having their sisterly love fest and Doc is gone..." Waverly felt like she couldn't stop, there was so much going on in her head that she wanted to tell Nicole.

"Woah, slow down baby," Nicole interjected, the honey in her voice making Waverly feel like she could breath again, she inhaled deeply. "I know all of this is a lot for you right now," Nicole continue, "I said I understood and I am really trying to. I know you're exhausted but do you want to come over? I hate to think of you all alone at that homestead."

"I'm not alone, Willa is here."

Nicole chuckled and Waverly heard her say, "yeah that's worse," under her breath. "Just come over Wave, I'm not mad, I swear" Nicole insisted with an air of finality.

"Okay, I'll come over." Waverly answered, her voice small. She was relieved that Nicole was understanding but still exhausted by the two ton elephant that had busted out of the commune and back into their lives.


	2. Slow Down, Sit Down

Chapter Two: Slow Down, Sit Down

Nicole opened the door before Waverly could knock and swept the small brunette into her arms. She felt Waverly relax in he arms and she squeezed the small brunette to her chest. She couldn't help but lean down and take a deep breath in, a breath of Waverly. She had such a wonderful and particular scent that had been driving Nicole crazy ever since that day at Shorty's, or earlier, if Nicole was being honest.

She drew back and kissed Waverly on the temple.

"Hi honey, you got here fast," she said with a laughing tilt.

Waverly's face animated and Nicole could tell she was about to start one of her rants. She gently put a finger to Waverly's lips.

"Shhh, Waves. Let me make us some tea and then we can talk, okay? Go hang out with Cleopatra."

Nicole walked towards the kitchen, she looked back and saw Waverly sink into the couch and she was glad the younger woman looked at least a little relaxed. She knew Waverly felt bad, bad that she was keeping their relationship a secret. Especially bad that she was keeping it a secret from Wynonna so she was relieved to see Waverly wasn't as tightly wound as Nicole had feared.

Nicole methodically filled the tea kettle and pulled out two mugs. She had had some time to think since Willa had burst into the barn. Honestly, since Willa burst back into Purgatory. Nicole wanted to be able to hold Waverly's hand in public, discuss Waverly with the little old ladies who called the police department when they needed something fixed in their house, and, most of all, enjoy being by Waverly's side while they spent time with the most important people in Wave's life: her family, but she also knew how small towns work. She hadn't happened upon this job in Purgatory, she had chosen it because she liked living in small communities where everyone knew everybody's name. However, she knew that most small towns also came with a heavy dose of judgement and that Waverly, who had worked so hard to become the town's darling, might not be ready for that. Even from her own sister. Of course Nicole wished it wasn't so hard right now but she had waited long enough for Waverly, she was a patient woman, she could wait a while longer to share their relationship with the world.

The kettle started to sing and Nicole filled the two purple mugs with hot water, plopped in the chamomile tea bags (which she learned was a Waverly favorite and perfect for relaxing) and walked back into the living room.

She sunk into the couch next to Waverly, who had Cleopatra in her lap.

"That cat likes you better than me, I swear" said Nicole.

Waverly's face flashed into a quick smile before falling again, "yeah maybe."

"Hey, I meant what I said, I am a woman of my word. Speaking of...I know you have a lot you want to say right now but maybe I can start?"

Waverly nodded her head, Nicole moved Cleopatra'a rather large behind off of Waverly's lap, faced Waverly, and took the smaller girl's hands in hers.

"Waves, honey, I know you're upset. I know you think I am mad at you. And I'll admit, at the time maybe I was. I was mad Willa had interrupted me because I had much bigger plans for us," Waverly blushed and Nicole placed a kiss on her sweet girlfriend's cheek, "and the reminder that our relationship has to be a secret right now did kind of piss me off." She felt Waverly start to retreat but, instead, she pulled her closer, pulling her hips towards her so the two of them sat practically on top of each other. "But that is so not what I am worried about right now, baby. I don't know when will be a good time for you to tell Wynonna about us but I know that right now is a really hard time for you. I am your girlfriend and my job is to be here for you, not blame you for something that isn't your fault. Coming out is a hard process for anyone, Waverly, hell I haven't come out to anyone in this town but you, and it took me years to tell my brother and parents. I am happy to wait for as long as you need me...and you'll have me."

"Stop..." Waverly said softly, tears glistening in her eyes, "...you know."

Nicole put her finger to Wave's lips again. This was a bad habit, she knew it, and she needed to stop but she had something important to say and didn't mind the opportunity to touch the brunette's sweet lips, if she was being honest.

"I know that I love you Waverly Earp and I am here for you, let me be your person right now and stop worrying about making me happy. You can't not make me happy and there is no timeline for this, no guide, just us."

Somewhere during Nicole's little speech, Waverly's had nestled her head into the crook of Nicole's neck. Nicole felt the warmth of Waverly's tears and the hitching of the small woman's breath against her sensitive neck.

"Well not the reaction I was hoping for.." Nicole said with a nervous laugh, her declaration of love, which she hadn't anticipated, suddenly zapping her of her usual confidence.

Waverly jerked her head back and looked into Nicole's eyes with her own, red-rimmed and teary.

She started to speak, "it's just, I don't get anything special, you know. Wynonna and Willa are the heirs and growing up I wasn't the dead or crazy Earp, I was the forgotten one. I thought Champ was the best I could do. I thought I had to be perfect for people to like me and here you are," Waverly smiled a teary smile at Nicole "and just when I feel like I am being rude and insensitive and selfish to you you have the audacity to tell me that you love me!"

Nicole laughed her soft and sweet laugh at Waverly, whose eyes now held the anger that drew Nicole crazy. It was so hot when Waverly got all worked up. Hot and powerful.

Waverly's eyes darkened further at Nicole's chuckle and she shot up from the couch, scaring Cleopatra who ran and hid underneath an armchair. She turned on Nicole, placing one hand on her hip.

"Seriously! I have been lying to my sister, hiding you, the best thing that has ever happened to me, and all you can say is you love me?"

Nicole got quiet and looked at her hands.

"Well," said Waverly, practically tapping her toes.

"Am I really the best thing that has ever happened to you?" Nicole asked, suddenly shy as she raised her eyes to meet Waverly's.

Waverly's eyes grew big in response and she threw up her hands, seemingly in exasperation. "Duh! Why is that a surprise?"

"Well, I guess I umm...just, you haven't and I have...and"

Waverly looked at her girlfriend, confused. The confident and calm redhead who had answered the door and had been dealing with emotional Waverly outbursts quite frequently lately was gone and the woman who sat in front of her looked uncertain.

"And I know it's soon and that you still haven't told Wynonna..."

This time it was Waverly's turn to stop Nicole. The small brunette softened, walking towards Nicole and pushing her back into the couch before swinging her own legs around her, straddling her girlfriend.

"I love you too, obviously" Waverly said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Waverly placed her hands on Nicole's cheeks, pulling her lips into hers.

It had been a long day, hell, a long couple of months but this moment, them, was perfect. A sense of calm washed over Waverly that she wasn't sure she had felt since Wynonna had come back into town and they'd started to hunt revheads, or maybe not since the attack on the homestead, or maybe never. She deepened the kisses, moving to worship Nicole, her love's, neck.

Nicole gasped as Waverly's soft lips peppered kisses on her throat, stopping at her pulse point to feel the fast beating of Nicole's heart.

"Where were we before we got so rudely interrupted?" Nicole asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Waverly's eyes darkened as she whipped her white tank top over her head. This time she didn't need any assistance.


End file.
